1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a carbonized product used for producing activated carbon for an electrode of an electric double-layer capacitor, and to an organic material for the carbonized product.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is such a known process for producing a carbonized product, in which a mesophase pitch having an optical anisotropic rate Oa equal to 100% is subjected to a thermal treatment and then to carbonizing treatment, or subjected to an insolubilizing treatment and then to a carbonizing treatment (for example, see Japanese Patent application Laid-open No. 2002-93667, [0018] to [0020] and Table 1).
However, the activated carbon for the electrode produced using the carbonized product in the above-described conventional process suffers from a problem that its electrostatic capacity density (F/cc) varies widely, and it is difficult to stably produce activated carbon for an electrode having a high electrostatic capacity density (F/cc).